


Tír nach mbeidh eagla ort.

by Theatrebaby88



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrebaby88/pseuds/Theatrebaby88
Summary: A hovel in the forest was home enough until news travelled; and soon Morgana and Isolde would have to make some big decisions.
Relationships: Isolde/Morgana (Merlin)
Kudos: 1





	Tír nach mbeidh eagla ort.

A fiery red sunset hung low in the skies above Camelot and Morgana Pendragon busied herself with the unfinished chores she'd left that morning. The hut was built into the side of a rockface, used previously by druids, perhaps; but for now, it was home. She had a fire roaring in the grate and a pot of soup above the flames.

Morgana smiled as she heard the door open, and turned from the fire; crossing the room.

Isolde had been out collecting firewood and checking the traps but as darkness fell she knew it best to get back home, for even in Camelot the woods at night were no place to be alone. She dropped her bundle and embraced Morgana, moving a few blonde whisps out of her eyes before kissing the other woman softly. "It's to be cold tomorrow." She told her. Isolde then removed her cloak, and set the sticks by the wall and hung the hare and pheasant up above the mantle.

"Morgana, There's been news in the vine, from home." She explained, "My mother is sick, and my father died a while ago but if I stay here, then we have no one...and there are more men after Ireland's crown that would see it burn." She cupped Morgana's face gently, watching as she ran her teeth over her lower lip, her green eyes darting as she processed what her lover was saying.

"You're leaving me? To go back to Ireland? For to take your 'Rightful place'. " Morgana spat the words, pulling back from Isolde's embrace. "And what then? Take a king, bear his children?" She asked angrily.

Isolde's brows knitted together as Morgana flew into a rage. "No, if you would just listen.."

"Listen to what?" Morgana shouted, hands in front of her and palms outward; "Listen to you tell me that you have to return home? Just go, Isolde."

"Morgana..please.." Isolde stepped forward. "Hear me out and stop making assumptions."

"I SAID GET OUT!" Morgana almost screamed the words at her lover, tears brimming at the corners of her eyes.

Isolde closed the gap between them in a few short steps, her expression set hard. She took Morgana by the shoulders and looked her in the eye; "Shut up." She told her firmly; "Yes, I need to go back home..but I want you to come with me!" She told her, not releasing her grip. "I want you to be by my side when I board that ship and when I see my Mathair for the first time in twenty-four years! And I need you to stand by my side when I take my place on that throne." She stepped back, letting go of Morgana roughly and fighting back her tears.

"For you, the crown of Camelot floated just in your reach and you could never grasp it, I cannot expect you to know how heavy the crown of Ireland sits before It's even on my head." She fired back, her eyes icy with emotion. "I love you, Morgana, and if you stand by my side through this then you will have the power you wanted, in a land where you are not feared, where your gifts are seen as such. I am leaving tonight, whether you join me or not is your decision."

**Author's Note:**

> There is every chance there will be more of this added! it's a one shot.


End file.
